Reginald Fortean (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Abomination | Aliases = General Fortean | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Shadow Base Site B, Groom Lake, Nevada; formerly mobile aboard the Thunderbolt; Shadow Base Site A, New Mexico | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = While attached to the Gamma-Activated Tissue, Fortean has green, scaly skin, a large body, and claws. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = General in the US Air Force | Education = | Origin = Human who gained powers after being attached to Gamma-Activated Tissue | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jeff Parker; Gabriel Hardman | First = Hulk Vol 2 30.1 | First2 = (As General Fortean) (As Abomination) | Death = Immortal Hulk Vol 1 24 | HistoryText = One of the soldiers initially assigned to help General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross track down the Hulk, Reggie Fortean became one of Ross's most trusted soldiers, learning all he could from the general. When Ross was seemingly killed by the Red Hulk,The Red Hulk was actually Ross while "Ross" was actually a Life-Model Decoy. Fortean swore to get revenge on the Red Hulk. Promoted to general to fill the gap left by Ross's "death", Reggie Fortean wanted to get approval for his superiors to let him hunt down the Red Hulk so as to make him pay for "killing Ross" and attacking the White House. Unfortunately, his superiors turned him down. Fortean met some of Ross' old military friends who combined their resources to build the Thunderbolt, a massive aircraft that would be used as a mobile base to help track the Red Hulk which Ross previous wanted to use to track Hulk. Eventually finding the Red Hulk bounding through Colorado, Fortean ordered his forces to engage the Red Hulk, knocking him around in mid-flight, and resulting in the Red Hulk landing atop the Thunderbolt, where Fortean engaged him personally, managing to defeat the Hulk and kick him from the Thunderbolt while secretly infecting him with nanobots. Engaging Red Hulk days later, Fortean was separated from the troops he commanded, as Red Hulk attempted to reveal his identity to Fortean, though the Redeemer Armor Fortean was wearing malfunctioned at that point, preventing him from hearing who the Red Hulk was. At this point, Fortean informed the Red Hulk of the nanobots he'd released which contained nano-mines, and that when Red Hulk had transformed into his human form earlier, that the nanobots had gotten specific readings on the transformation, and that Fortean would fry the Red Hulk's brain the second he became human again. Fortean also stated to Red Hulk that the person that is Red Hulk is nothing like Bruce Banner and that Red Hulk's days are numbered. With his Redeemer Armor damaged however, Fortean chose to abandon the armor and the Red Hulk. Tracking Red Hulk to Llano, Texas, Fortean launched special missiles from the Thunderbolt, creating large creatures out of nearby rock while taunting Red Hulk. After Red Hulk quickly beat them, Fortean thanked him for helping test them and then let Red Hulk know that sleep might be a good idea (which added to Red Hulk's fears that sleeping might revert him to Ross and enable Fortean to kill him). Fortean also apologized to Annie as his scanners had not detected her presence and he had no wish to harm her. Following the Red Hulk to Beebe, Arkansas, Fortean was frustrated to see him save the townspeople from a tornado, believing it was a manipulative attempt on Red Hulk's part to get the public behind him and not a genuine attempt at saving the people. Later tracking Red Hulk to the Mojave Boneyard, Fortean witnessed Black Fog's escape following a battle with the Red Hulk. Fortean later headed overseas for unknown reasons. Upon hearing of Red Hulk's battle with Omegex in Boston, Fortean returned, deploying his rock troops to attempt to finally kill the Red Hulk. When Red Hulk was phase-shifted by Zero/One, Fortean turned his attention to Omegex, who swiftly defeated him. Red Hulk forced Zero/One to restore him to normal phase with the Earth so that he could save Fortean. Following Omegex's defeat and Zero/One neutralizing the nano-mines in Red Hulk's brain, Fortean tracked Red Hulk to Manitoba where he again confronted him while in a further upgraded Redeemer Armor. The two battled inconclusively until Fortean received a call regarding the death of former colleague Will Krugauer. This caused Fortean to retreat as Red Hulk got word from Annie on what Fortean was told. When Red Hulk later investigated the death with the help of Machine Man and found himself facing the Sultan Magus, Fortean's arrival ended the fight when he informed Red Hulk that the US was recognizing the Sultan Magus's rogue state of Sharzhad, and that continued hostility against the Magus would result in US armed forces attacking Red Hulk. Reginald Fortean had brought some government officials and a financial backer with him to test his Echlon project. The test is interrupted by Red She-Hulk who beats up the E1 and threatens Fortean to shut down the project or else. Fortean then received the go ahead to continue his project with unlimited funding. At Deseched Island, a telepath Echlon named Remmick alerts Fortean to the presence of Red She-Hulk in the base. When Fortean calls an Echlon Alert, Red She-Hulk defeats most of the soldiers. Upon donning the Redeemer armor, Fortean pulls Red She-Hulk into a gravity well. When it appeared that Fortean has Red She-Hulk trapped, Machine Man freed her and the two of them were gone. At Walter Reed National Military Medical Center, Fortean showed Captain America the effects of Red She-Hulk's rampage and convinced him to tell her who Red She-Hulk was. It was presumed that Captain America told Fortean Red She-Hulk's identity because the US Military and two Echelon Soldiers tried to capture Betty Ross before she could turn into Red She-Hulk. Fortean later became in charge of U.S. Hulk Operations, a program apparently created to monitor and study Hulk. Fortean was determined to study gamma mutation and weaponize it. Growing frustrated after his plan to use the corpse of the recently deceased Rick Jones to make a Qliphoth bio-armor seemingly failed to permanently kill the Hulk, General Fortean decided to take matters into his own hands and donned an upgraded Redeemer Armor suit and teleported aboard the Gamma Flight space station. There, he managed to incapacitate the likes of Absorbing Man, Titania, and Puck, before killing Leonard Samson and a depowered Walter Langkowski. He then took the remains of the Abomination shell Rick Jones previously inhabited and beamed back to Shadow Base. .]] Curious, Fortean touched the previously secured remains and for an unknown reason, it quickly engulfed and transformed him into the new Abomination. When Gamma Flight and Samson teleported into his base for revenge, he saw their arrival coming, but their encounter was interrupted by the arrival of Hulk, Betty Ross, Rick, and reporter Jackie McGee. Hulk, Gamma Flight, and Samson battle Fortean and his troops while Betty, Rick, and Jackie searched the base. After Gamma Flight was incapacitated and Samson killed, Fortean personally battled Hulk and sprayed him with powerful acid but was surprised when Hulk resisted it to an extent though parts of Hulk's face and front torso were melted away. Fortean and Hulk continued to fight one another. However, when Fortean killed two of his own men with his acid attack without compunction, his second in command, Dr. McGowan, relieved him of his command due to no longer being able to control himself and ordered everyone to stand down. Angry over McGowan's mutiny, Fortean attacked Hulk and vowed to destroy him. Fortean sprayed Hulk with more acid while Hulk grabbed him by the throat. Hulk and Fortean ended killing each other and their souls transported to the Below-Place. While talking with Doc Samson, Banner, under control of his Joe Fixit persona, came from behind and broke Fortean's neck, killing him. | Powers = * Transformation: After touching the remains of the Abomination tissue, it quickly engulfed and transformed him into the new Abomination, granting Fortean the following powers: ** Superhuman Strength: He possesses an unknown level of super strength, but it's enough to match the strength of the Hulk. ** Superhuman Durability: He also appears to have a high level of durability, might be able to withstand a punch from Hulk and not appear to have any injuries. ** Regeneration: As Rick, he might be able to recover from grievous injuries, even lost organs. ** Claws: Fortean has a claw on each one of his fingers sharp enough to scratch even the Hulk. ** Acid Generation: As Jones, Fortean can generate a highly corrosive acid that would be potent enough to dissolve the flesh of the Hulk and negate his healing ability. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = An upgraded Redeemer Armor. | Transportation = Formerly the Thunderbolt. | Weapons = Numerous firearms, some specially made to handle the Red Hulk including a gun that was used to release nano-mines into the Red Hulk. | Notes = | Trivia = * Fortean's surname is more than likely a nod towards the movement that goes by the same name, which was inspired by Charles Fort's interest in weird occurrences. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Weapons Expert Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Acid Generation Category:Object-Based Powers